Savior Of Her Heart
by hope2x
Summary: Just a little oneshot. Emma was sent to fairytale land alone. When she returns she brings gift for Regina that comes with a few surprises neither were prepared for.


"You are the reason she is gone you get her back!" Charming screamed in Regina's face. After checking with the fairies and Jefferson, there seemed to be no other option. Reluctantly Snow and James went back to Regina but at her denial of the ability to bring Emma back, the pair were furious.

"I told you, I can't! The hat is destroyed I don't know another way!" Regina screamed right back, doing everything she could to resist using magic against him. Henry watched from a safe distance hoping she wouldn't hurt him again.

"This is all your fault you finally got what you wanted didn't you?" Snow yelled

"No, I never wanted this it was an accident!" Both Snow and James shared a confused look but before they could respond, Leroy ran in breathless.

"She's back!" He got out while clutching his chest. "The Savior, she's back!" Henry jumped up and Snow and James hugged each other with large smiles on her face.

"How? Where is she?" Snow asked in a rush already moving towards the door but Leroy put out a hand stopping her. "What is it?"

"She just walked across the town line, she's being taken to the hospital" He rose his hand again, stopping the interruptions coming. "She's in rough shape, looks like she took quite a beating over there." All four of the other occupants in the room looked concerned but it was James that spoke up.

"Did she say anything?"

"Well she kind of passed out, but they took her straight to the hospital and I came here to get you. With looks mixed of concern and determination Snow and James went with Leroy.

"Can I go? Please mom." Regina couldn't resist him now. Not after everything that had taken place and hearing him call her mom was her kryptonite. She nodded and the pair followed the Charming couple to the hospital

* * *

Snow ran into the room to an unconscious Emma, followed quickly by James and then Regina and Henry a moment later. She put one hand on her forehead, avoiding the cuts and bruises covering her daughter's face. She noticed the bag being clutched in her hands and looked up at Dr. Whale.

"What happened? Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's going to be fine. She has some fractured ribs and a number of superficial wounds but she will recover just fine."

"What's this?" James said indicating the bag clutched between his daughters white knuckles.

"I don't know, can't get it out of her hands." And to demonstrate his point, he pulled at the bag only for Emma to pull it into her chest as her body shifted and she let out a loud groan. As her eye's started fluttering, Snow was immediately as close as possible.

"Emma? Sweetheart can you hear me?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah" It came out as a whisper and her eyes still hadn't fully opened

"Miss. Swan I can give you something for the pain, but it might make you a bit drowsy."

"No. No, I want to be awake." Emma immediately responded forcing her eyes open and looking around the room.

"How did you get back?" Henry ran to her side, leaving Regina to stand awkwardly against the wall.

"Well I don't know much about that world but I did read the book." She said smiling down at her son.

"The wardrobe!" He said excitedly and Emma nodded.

"Yeah I came though to the same place I did when I was born and walked back to town."

"What happened to you over there?" Snow asked hesitantly.

"Well I met someone over there who wasn't my biggest fan. I guess its genetic." At everyone's confused looks she continued. "Cora" Snow flinched and Regina had went completely still.

"She attacked you?" Snow asked

"Yeah well I kind of stole something from her." She looked down indicating the bag.

"Well Miss. Swan I guess old habits die hard." Regina stepped forward speaking in her usual tone but with an added curiosity in her eyes. Emma gave her a halfhearted glare.

"It didn't belong to her."

"Well you're lucky she didn't kill you." Regina crossed her arms falling back into her authoritative stance. Emma snorted and gave a cocky grin.

"She tried."

"Emma, what could possibly have been worth risking your life?" Snow asked wanting some answers.

"Um…well it belongs to Regina actually." All eyes turned to the mayor who looked the most confused in the room. Emma slowly lifted her hand and passed the bag to her. Regina pulled the strings of the bag open and when she saw the box inside her eyes widened and she gasped covering her mouth with one hand. She would recognize it anywhere.

"How…..how did you….?" Regina could sort through her words in her current state and continued to stare.

"So I guess I grabbed the right one?" Emma joked trying to lighten the mood a bit but Regina was still too stunned to reply.

"What is it?" Henry asked trying to see inside the bag.

"My heart" Regina breathed barely above a whisper. Everyone else with the exception of Emma gasped.

"She had your heart?" Snow said addressing her former step-mother.

"She took it after crushing Daniel's. A way to ensure my cooperation. That's why I had sent her through the mirror. It was the only way to escape her control but I could never find my heart." Regina's eyes still hadn't left the box.

"Are you gonna put it in?" Henry asked completely intrigued.

"No!" Everyone jumped a bit at her tone but she continued in a calmer manner. "I mean, I'm not ready. When I put this in, every emotion I have repressed over the last twenty-eight years will hit me at once. I'm not ready yet." Regina took the box and walked out the door without another word.

* * *

Emma knocked hesitantly on the door of the Mill's mansion. It had been two weeks since her return and Regina had not left her house. Henry, who was basically living with Emma except at night had told her she still hadn't returned her heart to its proper place and had barely eaten or slept. Regina opened the door and it appeared Henry had not exaggerated.

"Miss. Swan what can I do for you?" Still using the tone of the Mayor like she didn't look completely exhausted. Emma just walked right in like she owned the place and Regina gave her best glare. "Excuse me but just because you're a princess does not give you the right-"

"I heard you were too scared. Guess it's true." Emma interrupted turning to face Regina still in the doorway.

"I beg your pardon."

"Your heart Regina. Henry said you still haven't put it in. You're too scared to" Emma said matter of factly. Regina looked down at the ground.

"Why does it concern you?"

"Because our son is worried and honestly so am I." She added looking down momentarily herself, neither meeting the other's eyes. "I could help you."

"How?" Regina asked skeptically but almost hopefully at the same time.

"I'm assuming you don't want to do this alone, or with Henry. I could just be here to help you ride out the emotions." Emma was shifting her weight feeling slightly awkward. Regina for her part seemed to be mimicking the behavior.

"You want to be here with me?"

"Yeah, I'll be like the friend that holds your hair after you get drunk at a frat party." Emma laughed nervously and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to face all that. The emotions will be severely amplified. I'm not known for my sunny disposition." She said with a small smirk. Emma smiled back before responding.

"Yeah well you said these are the feelings you have been repressing. I really don't think you have been repressing your anger." Emma laughed again and Regina couldn't disagree. Sensing this, Emma approached her. "Look, you're going to have to do it sometime. Might as well just get it over with now." Reluctantly, Regina nodded and disappeared up the stairs momentarily before coming back down with the box in hand. The pair entered the living room and sat down next to each other on the couch.

"I need you to put in it." Emma's eyes widened.

"You…you need… What?" Regina rolled her eyes again and opened the box revealing the glowing pulsating organ. Emma gulped and fought the urge to turn away. Regina picked it up and turned to Emma.

"I'm going to put this in your hand and you are just going to push it into my chest here," she paused, indicating the spot with her other hand. "that's it. After that, I'm not sure what will happen" It was then Regina looked extremely uncomfortable. Emma noticed and decided it was now or never. She reached her hand out and took the beating heart, once again repressing her urge to turn away. Emma took a deep breath and with out further hesitation, pushed the heart straight into Regina's chest. Quickly she withdrew her hand and looked up at Regina. The brunette had gone still and her skin a few shades paler.

Before Emma had time to react, Regina let out an agonizing scream and tears began flowing immediately. She leaned forward clutching at her chest as she shook, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Out! Get it out, I want it out!" She screamed and started clawing at her skin over her heart. Emma leaned forward and grabbed her hands trying to look Regina in the eyes.

"Regina! Regina stop, listen to me. You're going to be okay, I promise. We're gonna get through this" When Regina stopped fighting, Emma moved in next to her and wrapped her arm around the shaking body. Regina turned into Emma and her sobs quieted down but the tears continued falling silently. After a few minutes, Regina stopped crying and pulled back. She looked up at Emma and her expression turned to a look of wonder.

"Regina?" Emma began slowly, trying to decipher the expression. Regina lifted a hand to the blonde's cheek, touching it lightly. Her lips turned up and her features turned to a confused but amazed smile.

"Wow…" Was all she said and Emma didn't know how to respond. But before she had time to consider the mood shift, it started changing again. Regina's eyes darkened significantly and the expression she held now reminded Emma of the day she cut the apple tree. Now though, emotions were no longer repressed. So this time, she pounced.

Regina launched forward grabbing Emma's shoulder's with her hands and pushed her hard backwards into the couch until she was lying down. Without any hesitation, Regina pressed her lips firmly to Emma's. The blonde's eyes widened and she moved to push her back, but before she could, Regina forced her tongue into Emma's mouth. At that point Emma Swan wouldn't have even been able to tell you her name. Everything seemed to short circuit momentarily. Without her brain's consent, her body responded. She didn't resist Regina, instead opening up further to her, inviting her in. Regina reacted enthusiastically, deepening the kiss as much as she could while snaking a hand up Emma's shirt, mapping out the skin she found. She reached up and cupped Emma's breast squeezing aggressively and Emma reached around her giving Regina's ass the same treatment. Suddenly Regina opened her eyes and jerked backwards, all the way to the opposite side. Both women were panting from the lack of oxygen.

"I- I'm sorry." She stuttered trying to reign in her emotions and catch her breath.

"Why are you sorry?" Emma leaned up until she was sitting again, a little annoyed and disappointed their session had ended so abruptly.

"I didn't mean to do that, I wasn't thinking, I told you, I didn't know what would happen after..." She was talking so quickly, Emma almost missed some of it. "Thank you for helping me, but I think it's time for you to go." Regina stood quickly walking towards the door.

"Bullshit." Emma said following Regina.

"Excuse me?" Regina spun in her heel at the door.

"I think that's exactly what you meant to do." Emma walked right up to Regina until the words spoken between them could be felt.

"Miss. Swan, like I said, I could not control my emotions-"

"Exactly!" Emma cut in. "They were _your_ emotions, Regina. Your _repressed_ emotions. So how long have you been repressing that one?" Emma smirked while walking Regina backwards until her back hit the door. She leaned in pressing her lips to Regina's ear and could feel the brunette shiver. "As long as I have?" At Regina's shocked expression, Emma leaned in and reattached their lips.

"Too long." Were the last words spoken from either women as the two both gave in to emotions long since forgotten.

**Thanks for reading! Pretty Please Review!**


End file.
